I Will Always be With You
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Dipper has several consecutive nightmares on getting separated from Mabel, including Mabel nearly getting killed at the hands of Bill Cipher. Dipper and Mabel bonding; Angst.


" **Hiro. I will always be with you." – Baymax,** ** _Big Hero 6_**

Monday, September 3, 2012. Piedmont, California.

The time on the bedside clock read 9:15 PM. As much as Dipper wants to continue to stay up late, he knows he can't. His parents may encourage reading in the household, but if it means not waking up late for the first day of school tomorrow, they would be willing to shut it down.

Dipper got up from his bed and put the novel he was reading back onto his bookshelf. He did a small stretch as he let out a big yawn.

Dipper then went over to his backpack to check and make sure that he has everything for school tomorrow. Nope, he didn't miss anything.

After zipping up his bag and putting it and his textbooks next to the doorway, Dipper then got up and let out a sigh. He and Mabel had just come back from their first summer over at Gravity Falls, Oregon; how their experiences in that small but mysterious town were like, Dipper and Mabel has no words. This past summer indeed changed their lives. And as much as the two would give anything to spend more time with their new friends up there, they cannot; after all, they will be starting grade eight soon.

"On the bright side, at least I'm – we're – technically teens now," Dipper mumbled out loud to himself. He and Mabel also just had their thirteenth birthday – whatever challenges as teenagers they face up ahead, they're ready to take on it.

Speaking of Gravity Falls, Dipper realized that he will need to wear some sort of head-wear tomorrow. It's just what he does; he can't leave home without a hat. Dipper grabbed the brown, furry lumberjack hat sitting on his desk and placed it on top of his backpack He then went out of his room to say good night to Mabel.

Dipper made a small knock on Mabel's door. When no reply came, he cracked open the door slightly; the lights are still on. He then opened the door fully and found his sister already asleep. She is sitting upright on her bed, with one of her scrapbooks lying open on her lap.

Dipper went up to his sister and smiled slightly. He closed the scrapbook Mabel has on her lap and placed it onto her bedside table. Then, like a father tucking in his daughter for the night, he carefully shifted Mabel downwards into the proper sleeping position. After removing her bangs from covering her face, Dipper grabbed the neatly folded blankets at the end of the bed, opened it up, and gently covered Mabel with it.

As Dipper affectionately watched his sister snoring, something unfamiliar came into his heart. He doesn't know what it is – however, it must be something…uncomfortable.

 _Nah, I'm probably just tired_ , Dipper thought to himself, and he shook off whatever unknown feelings he abruptly received. He checked Mabel's bedside alarm to find that it is already set. He then climbed slightly onto the bed and gently kissed Mabel's forehead.

After watching over his twin for another few seconds, Dipper finally got up, turned off the bedroom lights, and walked out.

Sometime in late August, 2012. Inside a massive pink bubble hovering in the air above Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"Well I think we're ready for a verdict," the big pink cat dressed as a court judge said as he continued batting the string hanging above his stand.

"Wait! I haven't even presented my case!" Dipper objected.

"Do you even have a case?" the honorable cat questioned.

Dipper glanced over to his side, where his sister is leaning back in her seat, her feet perched up on the table, and softly humming to herself with her eyes shut.

Dipper got up and walked towards the stand.

"Yes, I do your honor. I call as a witness..," Dipper dramatically turned around with his finger pointing towards his sister. "Mabel Pines."

The entire crowd gasped at this proclamation. Mabel herself is also stunned.

"Uh…objection?" Mabel tried saying.

"Sustained," the cat passed off, who has now returned to hitting the string above his stand.

"Hey! You can't…!" Dipper tried arguing.

"Oh, I can all right, meow-meow," the cat interrupted. "Do you have anything else?"

Dipper looked around the courtroom, unsure of what to do. Should he call up Wendy or Soos? Perhaps they may be able to persuade Mabel to leave. Except that, whatever Dipper has in mind to convince Mabel to come home with him, he's not sure if Wendy or Soos could do anything.

"You have ten seconds," the cat judge stated. "If you are unable to advance in your 'case' by then, then I'm going to call it a draw." The cat made a small choking sound, as if he is going to cough up a hairball, but didn't.

Dipper couldn't think of anything else. He thought deeply, thinking what else he could do, but he just can't think of anything from the top of his head.

"Time's up," the cat judge proclaimed.

"Wait! But…," Dipper tried saying, although he is not sure what else he could even say at all.

"You had your chance," the cat judge raised his paw at Dipper. He cleared his throat and turned towards the jury consisting entirely of Mabel clones. "I believe you ladies are all ready to make a verdict."

The six Mabel clones whispered with one another for the next minute. As they discussed, Dipper again looked over at his sister, who has now returned to her carefree, humming self. He really wants to talk with her, to get some sense into her head; but he just can't get himself to do so. A part of Dipper is actually very nervous on what the final judgement her so-called "peers" will actually come to.

The Mabel clone in the bottom left corner of the jury stand stood up. She is about to give the final verdict on behalf of the rest of the jury.

"We – all six of us – are in favor for Mabel Pines," the Mabel representative said. "And we all agree to sentence Mason 'Dipper' Pines, guilty of mentioning reality in this fantasy realm, to eternal banishment."

Dipper is taken aback. He had feared that this would be the verdict – but now since it is actually true, he is more than just frightened.

"So be it." The cat judge stopped batting his string. "Dipper Pines is officially banished from Mabel-land, and shall forever spend his life in _reality_."

The cat picked up his gavel and smacked it, letting out a large squeaking noise as it impacted the table. "The case is dismissed. Guards, take him out," he commanded.

"What?! No! That's not fair! I…," Dipper got cut short as one of the waffle guards pounced on him. The sentient breakfast forced Dipper upright as an opening into the chaos outside materialized.

Dipper can't believe this is happening. He turned towards his sister, who has gotten up and is watching the scene with little emotion.

"Mabel! Please! You can't do this! I'm your brother!" Dipper pleaded. "Bill has you trapped! You're not yourself Mabel. Mabel! You…you…,"

Dipper's heart sank as he saw his very own sister turn her back against him. She walked up to Dippy Fresh and put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," Mabel said without any concern in her voice. "But you lost the case. It was part of the deal. You are to be banished."

"You can't do this, Mabel! No…no…!" Dipper continued to struggle with the waffle guard trying to thrust him through the monstrous opening into reality. "You're really willing to give up your own twin brother for this fake world?!"

Mabel simply turned her head, unable to face her betrayed brother and former friend.

Dipper desperately looked over at Wendy and Soos. "Wendy! Soos! You've got to believe me here!" Dipper called out to them.

The redhead and the handyman simply looked at each other, not sure what to do or say. They are in a really tight situation here. As much as they like to stay in this fantasy world, they also feel sorry for Dipper…but again, is he any of their concern anymore, now that he has been officially banished?

"Wendy? Soos? Please. You got to help me out!" Dipper begged. He turned back towards his sister. "Mabel, you…you really aren't doing this…are you?"

"I am no longer a part of your life, and you are no longer a part of mine, too. Now is your chance to take that apprenticeship with Ford. There will be no one to hold you back anymore," Mabel replied.

The words "apprentice with Ford" ripped a tear in Dipper's heart. He did this – he abandoned Mabel first, and now it is her turn to abandon him. Because of him, he is going to lose his sister forever.

"Banish him," the pink cat judge ordered.

"Flip-a-dip-dip! Bye-bye dude-bro!" Dippy Fresh waved his original counterpart goodbye.

Dipper didn't struggle with the guard holding him down anymore. Too heartbroken and defeated to keep fighting, he accepted his fate as the waffle guard with little effort flung him out the hole into Bill's apocalyptic reality.

Dipper crashed onto a barren dirt surface. In pain, he struggled to bring himself back to his feet. All around him, the signs of Bill's mocking victory are present, from the blood-red sky to the many indescribable monsters walking around in the distance.

Dipper looked up at the pink bubble that harbored his beloved sister. The chains had been removed when he, Wendy, and Soos entered it earlier, but now they are back, nice and secured around the bubble. There is certainly no way back in anymore.

A faint Wilhelm Scream from another poor soul being turned to stone by an eye-bat can be heard. Dipper paid no attention to it, nor the horrifying, laughter-like sounds that constantly ring in the environment mixed with the roars and grunts of the roaming monsters.

"Mabel…how…could you?" Dipper said weakly as he continued staring at the very embodiment of happiness. He fell to his knees as he continued gazing up at as his sister's new eternal home. He then dropped his head and looked down towards the dirt.

A teardrop fell onto a pebble in front of Dipper. Dipper cupped his face into his hands, trying to keep in the tears that have formed at the edge of his eyes. However, the guilt and the loss are just too much to handle.

"I'm sorry, Mabel," Dipper whispered to himself. Unable to hold back his wrenching feelings any longer, he finally collapsed into an uncontrollable sob.

When Dipper removed his hands from his face, he suddenly found himself as a grown man in a lab coat, in some sort of underground laboratory full of high-tech machinery and various science equipment. One look around is enough to confirm that he is inside Ford's basement study.

Dipper can't remember what has been bothering him. He just covered his face for a moment, and now, he is back, safe and sound, in the Author's lab. He felt his face, and it appears that he has grown a goatee of some sort.

Dipper looked at one of the screens in the lab. Indeed had he grown – in fact, with the goatee and the flannel shirt underneath his unbuttoned lab coat, he kind of resembles someone…but who?

But whether or not Dipper bears any resemblance to another person is not important at the moment. It's time for him to get back to his research.

Dipper let out a small grunt and turned to the side to resume writing in his journal. He sat down onto his chair, dipped the quill into his ink bottle, and proceeded to write down the experiences he had in the forest earlier that day.

"August 31, 2025," Dipper scribbled at the top of the new page. However, Dipper stopped writing for a moment, his quill tip hovering above the date he just wrote. August 31…isn't there something important about that day? Dipper doesn't remember anymore. But no matter – his studies are the priority at the moment.

Dipper simply shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to retell yet another encounter he had with the Hide-Behind – and this time, Dipper could have sworn he actually saw how the dark figure looked like.

"Shortly after closing the entrance to the underground bunker in the woods, I thought I heard a rattling sound behind me," Dipper started off his passage. "I didn't really pay much attention to it – after all, weird, never-before-heard noises are more common than one might think here in Gravity Falls…"

For the next few minutes, Dipper continued to be absorbed in his writing, but soon he is no longer writing about the Hide-Behind anymore. Now he has diverged on other topics that he has been studying recently.

At one point, to refresh his memory on a specific creature he studied years earlier, Dipper rolled back his swivel chair slightly, opened up a drawer, and took out another one of his past notebooks. However, as he took it out, an unopened envelope slipped out. Dipper is puzzled – he doesn't remember seeing that before. And that's coming from a person who made sure that all his files and documents are organized.

Sidetracked, Dipper threw his old notebook back into the drawer and decided to investigate the envelope. On it read "618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, OR" in pink, glittery ink.

Dipper grabbed a pocket knife and ripped opened the envelope. He slid out the folded letter in it. He opened it up, and proceeded to read the cursive handwriting.

" _August 31, 2017_

 _Dear Dipper,_

 _On the day I was writing this letter, it was our eighteenth birthday. However, I'm pretty sure you don't remember when our birthday is anymore – let alone care. Ever since our thirteenth birthday, you promised that you would at least come down to visit me. But you never did. You promised video chat, but you later insisted on typical online messaging. And even then our conversations lasted no more than one or two sentences._

 _I cannot take any more of your cold treatment any longer. What happened to the Dipper I grew up with? You use to be my companion – my best friend. And now, you believe that researching stuff that most people don't even believe in is more important than your own twin sister. You've pushed me away, Dipper – and it really hurt me. But I guess you don't care, because as Ford's apprentice, I'm sure you have adopted his unforgiving and apathetic heart. I know how Stan feels now._

 _I don't know if you would bother to even open the envelope that this letter was put in. Chances are this piece of paper is probably going to end up in the garbage. But at least I got my proclamation that I will no longer care about you either off my back. And I'm doing the old-fashion way of letter-writing because, again, you never bothered to read or reply to my electronic messages._

 _All points aside, the bottom line I am trying to say is: I'm forgetting about you, Dipper. I've tried too much to get to you. But I should have known from the start that all my attempts to get my beloved brother back will simply be for nothing._

 _Your SISTER,_

 _Mabel Pines_ "

After making one glance at the name at the bottom of the letter, Dipper immediately shot up from his chair and ran towards the elevator. He went up to the main level of his research house, and found himself in the storage room. He went into the living quarters and practically leaped onto the phone beside the couch.

Dipper leafed through the many notes beside the phone set. After much rummaging, Dipper finally managed to find one with Mabel's name and cell phone number scribbled on it. He dialed the number and waited anxiously for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Dipper's sister came up.

"Mabel! I'm so glad to hear you again!" Dipper exclaimed. "This is Dipper! Remember me? Your twin brother?"

"Dipper! Yeah I remember you! The twin brother who didn't care for his twin sister!" the voice on the other end retorted. "What do you want? You shut me out all these years, and now you finally want to reunite with me? Too little, too late, Mason Pines."

"Look, Mabel, I'm sorry!" Dipper replied, his heart sinking. "I'm so sorry I abandoned you. If you could just give me another chance…"

"I gave you plenty of chances!" Mabel interrupted sternly. "For years since our thirteenth birthday, I tried to reach you; more times than I could count. But did you bother to reply back? No! All you cared about was your dumb mysteries. Your research is apparently more important than your own twin sister. You abandoned me, Dipper. How can I ever forgive you for that?"

"Mabel, I'm really, really sorry! I know I screwed up, but now I realized my mistake! Please Mabel…as my sister, please, I beg you, just…just…"

"Just what?!" Mabel grumbled. "If you wanted to reconcile with me, you should have done that more than a decade ago! Not twelve years after you broke your promise that we won't get stupid! And now look what happened between us!"

"But Mabel…,"

"Enough said, Mason. I'm not going to hear your pleas. You never listened to _mine_ , so why should I listen to _yours_?"

The other end clicked. All Dipper could hear is the monotone ringing of the line that has gone dead.

"Mabel? Mabel!"

Dipper felt a tear roll down his cheek. He dropped the phone set and buried his face into his hands. What has he done?

Dipper uncovered his face to find himself a child again; standing at the edge of Bill Cipher's Fear-amid. Outside is chaos; the sky is an eerie color, and giant monsters roamed whatever is left of Gravity Falls.

It is clearly Bill's apocalypse, all right, and Dipper is back in the fight against the insane Dorito. And the person standing next to him helping out in the fight is none other than his sister, Mabel.

But now is not the time for Dipper to wonder what thoughts he had been undergoing, or where he had been. What's important at the moment is that the townsfolk have all been surrounded by Bill's cronies. With the remaining citizens of Gravity Falls cornered, it's just Dipper and Mabel now. But what can they do?

Dipper tried to think of another way. But he barely had the time to even start as Bill has sneaked up on him and Mabel.

"Peek-a-boo!" Bill creepily taunted.

Both Dipper and Mabel cried in surprise and fear as they get telepathically lifted by the evil nacho. Bill then clutched the two in his hand and proceeded to return to his main quarter.

As the monstrous pyramid stomped down the hall, Dipper could not help but fear the worst. What is he going to do with them? Ford was right – it was too dangerous to lure Bill away. He and Mabel shouldn't have run off like that with Bill in pursuit.

"Dipper, what do we do?" Mabel's desperate voice grabbed Dipper's attention.

Dipper turned towards his sister. Her frightened face only added more pressure on the boy.

"I don't know," Dipper said honestly.

"What's going to happen to us?" Mabel continued to fret.

"I don't know," Dipper replied, and then added, in a continued effort to remain strong, "The most we could do is just hope for the best."

"But how can we even do that?" Mabel cried. Dipper only felt more frightened upon seeing innocence yet desperation in his sister's eyes.

Bill emerged into his main quarter, where in the center is a pyramid cage containing Stan and Ford. They looked up in horror as the monstrosity entered with their great niece and nephew in his hand.

"All right, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids," Bill stated. He brought the twins up to his eye. "I think I'm going to kill one of them now just for the heck of it!"

Both Dipper and Mabel struggled to get free from Bill's grasp. The panic inside them swelled as Bill advanced in his countdown, deciding which twin to take life from first.

"…Meenie…Miney…," Dipper and Mabel both looked with petrified faces at Bill's eye, transitioning between the pine tree and the shooting star.

Bill's eye finally settled on the shooting star. "YOU!" Bill growled. He lifted his fingers in preparation to snap.

 _No. No! Not Mabel_! Dipper cried in his mind. _Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, what are you doing_ …?!

Click. Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper felt his heart shatter and all hope and happiness sucked from him. The worst thing that could possibly happen to him has occurred.

"NO! MABEL ~!" Dipper shouted in the most agonizing and heartbroken cry he has ever made.

Tuesday, September 4, 2012. 2:40 AM.

"Dipper, wake up!"

Dipper shot up in his bed clutching his chest and panting heavily. He blinked a few times, trying to remove the tears that have gathered at the tip of his eyes.

"Dipper, are you okay?" the same soothing voice said.

Dipper looked over to his side, and right there next to his bed is Mabel – his beloved twin sister.

A massive wave of relief swept over Dipper. Everything that happened; all those nightmares – they were just dreams. And what's most important, Mabel is alive and well, and right there for him, in reality. Nothing could comfort Dipper more at the moment than knowing that his dear sister is still with him.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel and pulled her into a tight hug. He then proceeded to sob heavily into her nightgown.

Heartbroken at Dipper's angst, Mabel returned the embrace. She is dying to know what is troubling him. But knowing her brother needs to release his emotions first, she made no comment.

After when it seemed like Dipper has calmed down, Mabel gently pulled herself away from Dipper. She placed her hands on Dipper's shoulders, and looked into the boy's teary eyes.

"Mabel…I…," Dipper struggled to say. However, he is still panting and somewhat out of air from crying. "I…oh…,"

"Shh, it's okay, Dipper," Mabel whispered. "I'm right here for you. Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

Dipper let out a whimper. He shut his eyes as he continues to let his tears fall.

Mabel pulled her right hand into her sweater sleeve and used it to wipe the tears off Dipper's cheeks. Dipper only clutched and pressed the sleeve against his face.

"Please, Dipper," Mabel continued. "I want to know what is bothering you. It really, really hurts me to see you like this."

Dipper let out a sigh, and made a small nod. Mabel then climbed onto the bed, and she and Dipper sat up straight against the wooden head.

Mabel again used her sleeve to wipe off any remaining tears on Dipper's face. Dipper then looked over at his sister, and started to explain his situation.

"Mabel…I…I…," Dipper sniffed. "I…had a nightmare. Several, actually."

"I know," Mabel replied. "You were moaning in your sleep. I could hear your distress from my room. It was horrible."

Dipper let out a few more pants. Mabel put her arm around Dipper, and pulled him towards her shoulder.

"It's okay, Dipper. Take your time," Mabel said softly. "I'm here for you."

Dipper took a deep breath, and swallowed some saliva. "Mabel, I had several nightmares concerning…you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Dipper responded. "In…In each of them, I kept dreaming of losing you. First, there was you staying in your fantasy world as I got banished…then…then there was me years in the future, after I have abandoned you, and…and when I finally decided to reach – _reconcile_ _–_ with you, you refused…and finally…," Dipper struggled to prevent more tears from leaking out. "In my last dream…Bill…killed you."

"Aw, Dipper," Mabel squeezed Dipper's shoulder.

"Now that I think of it," Dipper continued. "Mabel, I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry for ditching you, Mabel," Dipper revealed. "I thought taking Ford's apprenticeship would be a big opportunity for me, but I completely neglected how you would feel. And because of me, the whole apocalypse thing started, you ran off to your fantasy world, and when I finally got you back, I nearly lost you…at the hands of Bill…"

"Shhh, Dipper, it's okay," Mabel continued to assure. However, Dipper isn't done yet.

"You nearly died. I had just got you back, and Bill was literally less than a second away from killing you," Dipper whimpered. "I don't think I would be able to cope if you really had died…it's just too…heartbreaking to imagine…"

Mabel pulled Dipper into a full hug. "I understand how you feel. But there's no need to dwell on what could have happened. I may have had a near-death experience, but what matters is that I am still here, alive. You should be grateful for that."

"I know I should," Dipper moaned. "But still…I just cannot help imagine what would have happened if you really were to die. I would be so crushed…my life would basically be over if you were taken from me. And the agony would be even harder since I have just recently taken you for granted…I would never be able recover. I'm sorry. Everything is my fault."

"No Dipper, nothing is your fault," Mabel reminded. "How could everything possibly be your fault?"

"I…I don't know…," Dipper admitted. "I just…just…"

"Hey, Dipper, there's something that I need to tell you," Mabel said. Dipper straightened himself and looked into Mabel's eyes.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, I…," Mabel let out a sigh. "I'm the one who started the whole Weird-what-do-you-call-it thing. I gave Bill what Grunkle Ford called 'the rift'. I didn't know what it was at the time; I was just too upset. Bill, disguised as Blendin, had come up to me and said that he could extend the summer if I gave him that gizmo. And desperate for more summer, I gave it to him. But by the time I realized my mistake, it was too late. So there it is. I'm the cause for the whole doomsday chaos. I hope you are not mad now that I told you."

"No, I'm not mad. Far from it," Dipper reassured. "In fact, now that you mention what really happened, I cannot help but feel guiltier than ever. I'm the one who pushed you there, Mabel. I said the wrong things in the heat of the moment, and you understandably got upset and took off. You took the wrong bag – but again, you were upset. I made you sad, Mabel. I…I…"

"There's no need to elaborate more, Dipper. What's done is done. And had I knew what it was I was carrying, I wouldn't have given Blendin – or Bill, actually – the rift."

"Again, Mabel, you giving the rift is not your fault. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I, on the other hand, have everything to be ashamed of," Dipper struggled to say. "Ford made me keep the rift a secret from you. I can't believe I actually trusted his word. I valued him over you…and I accepted his offer to become his apprentice without talking with you first, and…well, you may be open to me taking the apprenticeship now, but, but…oh, I don't know. I'm just so sorry, Mabel."

"There's no need for you to feel sorry, Dipper."

"I promise to stay with you, Mabel, to grow up together – and whatever it is we face in the future, I sincerely vow that I will be there by your side," Dipper felt like crying again; however, he kept holding his tears back. "I will never leave you again for my own selfish purposes. I will always be with you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Dipper, I will always forgive you. You are my beloved twin brother, and I will also always be with you," Mabel replied. "And I'm also sorry for running off into my own dream world. I should have known that there is no such thing as a perfect dream world if I am not in reality with my actual, caring brother."

"It's okay, Mabel," Dipper whimpered. "I made you run away."

"No you didn't, Dipper. Look, we both made mistakes, but there is no need to continue focusing on them," Mabel took Dipper's hand and affectionately squeezed him. She looked into Dipper's eyes with deep love. "Dipper, we're both good, okay? Let's forget about the rift we have patched up between us and move forward. We are still, and will always be, the mystery twins. Nothing will ever get in the way of our relationship again."

Dipper couldn't keep in his building-up feelings anymore. He let his tears slide, and soon he is crying again. Mabel pulled Dipper back into a hug.

"Shh…it's okay, Dipper…it's okay…," Mabel said soothingly. "Don't cry. I will always be with you…"

Dipper continued to weep into his sister's sweater for another minute. After Dipper has calmed down, he pulled himself away from Mabel.

"Feeling better?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," Dipper sniffed. He wiped off the last tear from his eye.

"Glad to hear," Mabel responded. She broke a small smile, and Dipper also broke one himself in response.

Mabel gently stroked her brother's hair. She then leaned forward and gave a small but sincere kiss on his cheek. Dipper let out a small chuckle at his sister's affection.

"I love you, Mabel," Dipper whispered. He cupped Mabel's fingers into his hands and squeezed her lovingly, not wanting to leave her ever.

"I love you too, Dipper."

Dipper wrapped both his arms around Mabel, and the two engaged in yet another warm and comforting hug for another few moments.

"Hey Mabel?" Dipper asked after some silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep with me for the rest of the night?" Dipper asked. "I…I just want to be near you."

"Sure thing, bro-bro."

Both Dipper and Mabel lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother as he curled into a ball. He let out a small purr of gratitude.

Dipper is the first to fall asleep, and in his sister's loving and reassuring embrace. After Dipper drifted off, Mabel then held his hand in hers, and kept her other arm around him. She pressed her cheek against Dipper's hair. Listening to the relaxed and comforting snoring of her brother, Mabel too also slowly fell asleep.

For the rest of the night before the first day of school, the twins slept peacefully. As long as the two of them are huddled together, all feelings of insecurity and fear are replaced by warmth and love. Both Dipper and Mabel happily and comfortably slept holding hands and tightly pressed against each other.

 **Gravity Falls** ** _was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney._**


End file.
